


How Did He Get Here Again?

by FearStormTyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Baphomet is a Size Queen, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, Brief Necrophilia, By that I mean Kye steps on Baphs dick but he likes it, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum in wounds, Demons, Foot Fetish, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Masochism, Mild Genital Pain, Morphlings - Freeform, Rimming, Sadism, Shirts? Wtf are those, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, foot worship, mean dom, this is gross, ticklish feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearStormTyler/pseuds/FearStormTyler
Summary: Baphomet doesn't remember passing out. Blindfolded and gagged, huh. Was he kidnapped again? Ugh, probably. As hot as this is, it could be dangerous.. And then his blindfold was pulled off, and- "Kye?" So his.. Morphling boyfriend kidnapped him? Interesting.Baphomet belongs to CatTRacksKye belongs to meI have permission to use Baphomet
Relationships: Baphomet/Kye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. And So We Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatTRacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTRacks/gifts).



Baphomet doesn't remember much of what happened before he passed out. He only really remembers just a few minutes ago, when he woke up, blindfolded, gagged and collared. He was able to register that he was shirtless, and his horns were making an appearance. Now, the demon really isn't too sure what's going on, but this is kinda hot, but also a fair bit scary. This could be rather dangerous, so he was about to magic himself free.

But that's when the two pieces of cloth, in his mouth and over his eyes, were taken away. “Kye?” He questioned softly, in a confused tone. This is something new. Was this a new fetish of his? Did Kye drug him? He's not sure, but if that's the case, that's hot.

“And who the fuck gave you permission to speak?” An immediate tug to the leash that was connected to his collar. Baphs eyes widened a little. That's.. That's aggressive. And unbelievably hot. “It certainly wasn't me, so I don't see why you should be opening your pretty fuckin mouth.” Kye didn't seem to be playing around, his clawed fingers coming up to give a small slash to his abdomen. Those talons were very sharp, and immediately drew blood.

And now it's safe to say the kidnappee is starting to get hard. Where even are they? He took a look around, to be met with the view of one of Kyes basements. So it's definitely Kye, then, but.. Where did this come from?

And then Kye snapped his fingers, and Baphs wrists were taped together behind his back, instead of being taped to the chair, and his ankles were free. Before he could try to get away, not that he would, Kye was tugging the leash real hard, which threw him to the floor. He thinks people tend to forget how strong the morphling is.

The horned male winced a little, gulping, and looking up at him questioningly.

And then the shapeshifting male morphed, one of his favorites, all it was, was an addition of long, thin yellow tentacles. They had the texture of air dry clay, and the taste of roses. And soon, those tendrils were moving down, and starting to run up his limbs. One of them slid up his pants from the ankle, and that's when he realized he was barefoot. Another one went along up the other leg, and they both came up to give some attention to where he was sensitive.

This is so not how he was expecting his day to go, but fuck, he's got no complaints, his hips pushing up into the tentacles. One of them cut his underwear clean off, wrapping around his quickly hardening length, and starting to squeeze it and start moving up and down. That surely felt good, and he was pretty down for getting off like this.

But then they were both getting wet, and the other was sliding up to his ass. Oh. Well, alright.

Despite the previous roughness, the increasingly wet tendril was pushing in slowly, while the other began moving faster. As the one in him started moving along his prostate, he was starting to relax a little, pushing down against it a little, his head turning to the side.

And then all the tentacles were being pulled away, and disappearing.

“Kye.. What the fuck..” He whined, turning to look at the man in control.

The morphling had a sadistic smirk on, and a dark look in his eyes, but that smirk dropped when Baph spoke. So he leaned down, and tauntingly said, “Is something the matter, Master?”

Baph shut up, thinking about that. “Well, yeah-” He was cut off by a groan as Kyes boot collided with his clothed dick, and then held it there. He didn't say anything after that.

“Well?” He twisted his foot, pushing down harder.

“N-No, Master..”

“That's what I'd like to hear.” He was definitely paying attention to the submission that Baphomet was starting to show more of, licking his lips, and just admiring the view of his demon, shirtless and bloody, hands restrained behind his back, a throbbing boner that was being covered by his black knee high boots, and a flushed face.

Baph was starting to tune out the pain from Kyes boot, and instead pushed up into it a little, only to wince slightly at the discomfort of his jeans zipper digging into his dick, however he pushed up again. “Please, Kye.. Please..” He's so fucking horny and he just wants to get off.

Kye raised a brow. “What the fuck do you want, hmm?” He stepped down even harder, in a more sudden movement,

“FUCK ME- Fu-ck- I-I want y-you to fuck me- Please..” That's not exactly what he wanted to come out, but.. That works.. He looked away in shame.

“Wow.” Kye licked his lips. “Aren't you just a pathetic little slut, hmm?” He grinned widely, taking a seat in the chair. “All you had to do is ask, Princess. Get on your fucking knees.”

So many confusing things are going on, but Baph hurried to his knees as best as he could, eager, tugging at his bound hands, and instead deciding to try to get Kye’s pants undone with his mouth. 

“Who the fuck asked you?” In half a second, Kye had a hand on one of his horns, and was roughly yanking his head back. Baph let out a soft whimper, eyes damn near rolling back, but he was also a little embarrassed. Is that not what he was supposed to do?

And then the seated male was releasing him, and kicking him back a little, raising a leg and putting his boot on Baphs shoulder, rubbing it along his face. “Lick.:

The demon immediately let his long, 30 something inch tongue start slipping out of his mouth, to lick up the sexy boot. They were squeaky clean, he noticed, which he appreciated. The tip of his tongue was rubbing along every ridge of the bottom, licking it up like ice cream, before moving to the side, and he was getting real into it, giving a wonderful show.

“Good boy. Look at you, such a perfect whore.” Kye was very much enjoying watching this, the tent in his jeans just growing more.

Baphs cheeks got just a little redder, and his eyes turned to watch Kye watching him, continuing to put his tongue to use.

The shapeshifter let this continue for another moment before he was unbuckling his pants and pulling down his zipper, pulling out his hard length. Today, it stood at a good 8 inches, but that could always change. And with his leg, he roughly brought Baphs leg closer, and then watched him.

This time Baphomet didn't do anything without being told, however he was definitely admiring the view. Baph will tell you he prefers smaller dicks, but he is most certainly a size queen sometimes. Now is one of those times.

The demon was watched closely, before being told, “Suck my dick.” A very blunt and simple command, and he hurried to obey, his tongue wrapping around the shaft multiple times, and starting to bring that up and down, before he was wrapping his lips around the head, and starting to sink down. He was desperate to satisfy the other, making sure he showed how enthusiastic he was, and already starting to pull out his good tricks.

He was hollowing his cheeks and twisting his head as he bobbed up and down, and then he was looking up at him.

Kye was watching him intently. “So eager to please. Oh, Baph, you sure are pretty.” He released the leash in favour of grabbing either horn with his hands, and starting to use those to bring his head up and down, using him just as he pleased.

The goat eyed male tensed a little, a muffled moan sounding around the shapeshifters cock, and his eyes actually rolled up a little.

“How nice.. Did you know that I've been edging myself to the thought of this for the past three hours, Baph? And just watching you getting so lost in this.. I'm close already.” He was thrusting up into his mouth too, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He wasn't making much noise, but that was with great effort.

The demon was trying to focus his vision on Kyes face, but he just couldn't, the hands on his horns were too much, and from just that, he, too was getting close,

Kye pulled in a sudden sharp breath, slammed his head down, held it for a few seconds, and then pulled it off entirely, to which Baph caught himself from falling with his bound hands, just as the morphling shot an absolutely massive load all over his horns, hair, face, and his chest, which got into the scratch wounds on his abdomen.

And fuck, if that wasn't a sight to see.


	2. Dreams Made Real

Baphomet shivered, letting out a soft whine. That stung, and it felt so good. “Kye, pl-please-”

“Fuck- Shut up, ‘m not done with you,” The morphling waved his hand, and then he was rid of his clothes, and his boots were on the floor instead of on him. And then his ankle was propped on Baphs shoulder again, however this time his bare foot was rubbing along one of his long ears, and over a horn, before starting to move down to his cheek. “C’mon, fuck, do like you did earlier,” Just himself moving as he was, was enough to rile him up again. “Tongue, on my feet,” He whispered softly.

This. This is also new. Baph has no complaints. This isn't something he sees often. He nuzzled his face along the underneath of Kyes foot, before his tongue slipped out of his mouth, and dragged itself along the inner underside.

This time it was Kye shivering, and he immediately let out a shaky moan. He was keeping his eyes locked on what was going on between his foot and Baphs tongue, and just like that, his cock was hard again and standing up eagerly. “Yes- Fuck-”

This was a new side of the morphling the demon had never seen before, and he enjoyed watching it, so he moved his tongue just a little lighter, as he knew how ticklish Kye was and how much it turned him on, and then he gave an unexpected sharp toothed bite to the side.

Kye let out a soft yelp, and precum gushed out of the swollen head of his cock. “Fuck-!” His voice had gotten really high as he squeaked out that word, and he gulped, biting his lip and looking at the bloody little bite mark. “Fucckkk, get on y-our fucking chest and knees or some shit, fuck, l-let me see your fuckin ass,” He had used some unseeable magic to fully undress Baph, too, then.

Baphomet smirked, hurrying into said position, wiggling his ass. He's smug now, but that isn't gonna last very long.

The morphling was quick to get behind him, grabbing two handfuls of plump ass cheek, and then immediately leaned in to put his tongue to work, nails digging into Baphs skin. This didn't last long, though, Kye had no patience left, and in just a minute or two, he was mounting Baph, and shoving right in.

Baph let out a whimper of both pain and pleasure, his hands squeezing into fists.

Kye felt sorry for him, but he really didn't have it in him to give the demon a break, so he grabbed both horns, and started pounding.

Now, the goat eyed male was moaning like a whore in no time, tongue sticking out,eyes rolled back, and drooling. It was easy to ignore the discomfort when his super sensitive horns were being squeezed and pulled.

However, his super sensitive horns, are super sensitive. And he's already on the edge. He was going to try to tell Kye he was too close too fast, but all that came out was a gurgled plea of mercy before he was cumming all over the floor.

Kye didn't really care, barely even noticed, just continuing to take what he wanted with low animalistic growls, pounding into him so hard their entire bodies moved a few centimeters every few thrusts, until Baphomet couldn't hold himself up and was just laying flat with his legs spread, moaning and begging incoherently for Kye to stop, or to slow down, because he was too sensitive, and he felt like he was going to burst.

But Every. Single. Thrust of his hips, he was slamming into his prostate without mercy, biting and sucking at whatever skin available.

The demon had tears running down his face, but despite that, he was fucking enjoying this, and he didn't really want Kye to stop, he just wanted more and more.

And more he was getting. Kye released a horn to grab his hips and start tearing up his flesh with his talons, while the other pulled harder, squeezing tighter. His teeth were sharpening, and he was now leaving big, pointy little bloody lines for every tooth, whenever he decided to bite his demon.

Baphomet was sobbing, just from the intensity of this experience, but fuck was he enjoying himself, loving how much he was bleeding, and fuck, he might just cum again, if Kye keeps this up.

And then Kye went a tad too far, when his hand had gone to Baphs neck, and those talons had cut. He realized this when his demon went limp, but he didn't really care, just chuckling to himself and continuing.

Baphomet, though dead, was watching from where he stood in a different dimension. What a shame, he really hoped he would be alive when Kye came. He wasn't done having his fun.

And then Kye waved a hand a few moments later, and Baphs consciousness was yanked back into his now alive body. Oh. Well that's new.

“You don't get to fuckin leave yet,” Kyes voice was deeper than usual, a little raspy, and very aroused. “Not when I'm this close,”

Baph started squeezing harder around him, cause he was again, getting close, as well. He's crying again, but this time he has a big smile on his face. “F-F-uc-k c-cum in m-me K-Kye!” He begged brokenly, doing his best to meet the morphlings thrusts.

“Fuckkkk, fuck, gonna- gonna cum-!” He got somehow even harder than before, faster, too, and it was so fast it was beyond inhuman, and then, he shot a heavy load deep into the demon, and at the same time, Baph was cumming between himself and the floor, again, with a silent scream, mouth wide open and eyes unable to resume focus.

Kye was buried as deep as he could be, and he stayed for a moment, the only noises now, were just the two of them panting.

The morphling took in a heavy breath. “Fuck.. Mhn, h-had a dream about do-doin this and- well, decided t-to make it happen..”

Baph let out a barely there chuckle, closing his mouth and licking his lips. “Mhhhn, K-Kyee, beddd,” He whined softly.

The shapeshifter gave him a kiss to a horn, earning him a shiver, and he slowly and carefully maneuvered them to a stand without ever pulling out. “I love you.”

“Mhn lo’hv ny’ou too,”


End file.
